Op KAMPER
by chokawaii
Summary: what's gonna happen when Kuki and the team get sent to a boot camp? ROMANCE! between 34! COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

KIDS NEXT DOOR

OPERATION KAMPER

Kids

Are

Mad,

Punctual,

Everyday

Really?

"Well then class." The 4th grade teacher announced, "Now since it's time for summer vacation…" He was interrupted by the screams of happiness from the children. The kids were whispering to each other what they were gonna do during the summer. He continued, "As I was saying, now since it's time for summer, since you kids aren't doing anything academic, the school principal, and the school district, order that you go to an educational camp."

The kids moaned. Numbuh Four said, "Man! Are you guys serious! We have to go to a cruddy camp? That is insane!" The teacher hovered over his desk, "Again, you must go to a summer camp. Since the school doesn't trust you to choose where to go I have assigned a camp for each of you. I gave everyone of you partners because I didn't want you all to be lonely." The kids moaned even louder. Numbuh One looked at him with anticipation, "Please don't pair me up with Lizzie. Please oh please! She'll suffocate me!"

The teacher announced, "Well let's start with you! Hoagie! You'll be paired up with Tony." Numbuh Two waved at him. "Let's see…Ahh! Yes! Abigail, you'll be paired with Nigel! You two should get along well." Numbuh Five smiled at Numbuh One, tipping her hat. "And who else…Lucille, you'll go with Joey. Jordan you'll go with Gordon… and last but not least Wallabee Beatles you will go with Kuki Sanban. Learn something about her culture. She's a smart girl. I wish you were…" He mumbled.

Numbuh Three waved flirtatiously. Numbuh Four pretended he didn't care. But he felt...happy. Finally the bell rang. "If you don't stick with your partners you will be in deep trouble when you come back…Mr. Beatles." The teacher gave him a glare. "Oh don't worry teach! I'll be a good mate!" Numbuh Four smiled, actually meaning what he said.

The 5 kids walked out, "Man. I can't believe we need partners to go to summer camp. And we waste our whole summer making wallets and key chains for crummy adults." Numbuh Two complained. "Hey just be glad you didn't get paired up with Muffy Jenkins!" Numbuh Five said. "Well I'm glad I'm with someone I know! Huh? Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Yeah! I mean, how cool is that! How do you guys feel about it Numbuh One?" Numbuh Four asked. "Whatever." Numbuh Five answered smiling. "Well I guess it's cool. I mean it's better than sitting around going to the beach all day." Numbuh One said, lifting his backpack. "Yeah. I wonder what camp we'll be in Numbuh Three." Numbuh Four said turning his head to her. "Ohh! I hope we get the Care-and-Share camp!" Numbuh Three said clapping. "They have a cruddy camp like that! Man!" Numbuh Four said. "I guess we'll get a letter in the mail telling us what camp we're going to." Numbuh One explained.

A few days later a letter came in the mail. Telling them exactly what Numbuh One had predicted. It looked like this:

_Hoagie Gilligan and Tony Mastocholi………………….. Inventing Camp "The camp full of ideas!"_

_Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln…………………………… Leader Society "Where the greatest leaders are born."_

_Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban………………………. Boot Camp_

"_Where juvenile delinquents are molded to good."_

Numbuh Four looked at the paper unbelieving, "BOOT CAMP! I'M GOING TO BOOT CAMP!" Numbuh Three gasped, "I'm not a juben- juvil-" "You mean a juvenile deliquint?" Numbuh One corrected. "Yeah that!" Numbuh Three's eyes flamed up, "This is all your fault Numbuh Four!" She yelled as she stomped off to her room.

Numbuh Four stood there with his mouth open. But his thoughts were, "Cool. I'M GONNA SEE NUMBUH THREE'S EVIL SIDE!" Then he screeched, "I CAN'T WAIT...OR HELP IT!" Numbuh Four said, waving his arms around. Kuki just walked in, "You can't help what Numbuh Four? Sending Kuki Sanban to boot camp!" Numbuh Three yelled from the doorway, "You BIG MEANIE!"

"I'm a meanie?"

"YES YOU ARE!" Numbuh Three yelled, her eyes closing as she yelled.

She ran over to her room. Wally looked at her. So mad. So angry. As much as he wants to see her rough side he felt guilty. As always. Kuki jumped on her bed and cried her eyes out in her pillow. She picked up a rainbow monkey and started talking to it, "You think Wally is a meanie? I don't think so. I was just so mad and-" Wally started listening before he came in. "Huh. That's weird I thought I heard something. Oh well. Anyway I was just so mad and I…I…" She started whispering. Wally did his best to listen and shockingly, he did. She whispered to her rainbow monkey, "I….I…I like him…."

Wally blushed. A huge smile spread on his face. "She likes me?" He knocked on her curtain door. "Come in." Kuki chimed. She saw who it was and her smile went away. "Oh hey Numbuh Four." She said coldly. Wally replied, "Erm,Kuki? I just wanted to apologize." Kuki looked up at him, her face tearstained, "Really? You mean it..." She sniffled, "You mean it Numbuh Four?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck, "Uh yeah…And Kuki? I..I….I heard what you said about me….and I uhhh…...Like you too…" Kuki smiled and wiped her face, "You really mean it?" Wally answered, "Cross my forehead and hope to die." Kuki giggled, "That's not how you say it silly."

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah Wally."

"Oh yeah Kooks? How about we decide this on a match of Wrestle Mania 3!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Kuki yelled. Hoagie peeked out, "Numbuh Three? What are you yellin' about? Numbuh Five is sleeping! You know how cranky _she_ gets!"

Numbuh Three whispered, "Oh sorry."

Hoagie turned back, "That's better."

Wally and Kuki fought so hard. Kuki was kicking his butt. Kuki brought him down with a body slam. A noogie and a kick in the shin. Wally yelled out as he lost, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kuki did her victory dance, "Numbuh Three! Numbuh Three! I gotcha! OH YEAH! WHOO!"

Kuki looked at him, "Best 2 outta 3?"

"You know it! I won't let a shelia beat me!" They continued pushing buttons and moving around.

"C'mon! C'mon! Ah! CRUD!"

Kuki looked at him, so mad. So what she did was say, "Geez my hands are getting sweaty!" Then she wiped her hands on her shirt, let go of the controller as Wally body slammed her to the ground, "Oh yeah! I got ya Kuki!" Then Wally did his victory dance, "Na, na, na, na! I really beat you! Na, na, na, na! And I really knew! I BEAT YOU!" Kuki rolled her eyes. Hoagie came in again, "I TOLD YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN!"

Abby came out of her room. She looked really mad right now, "HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN JR.! YOU DID NOT JUST WAKE UP NUMBUH FIVE!" Hoagie started running away as Abby hit him with her hat as Nigel joined in. He loved smacking Hoagie. Then everyone started hitting him, "Hey you guys cut it out!" Hoagie pleaded.

Abby shrugged as she walked off. Nigel went back to planning maneuvers and Wally and Kuki started playing games again. Hoagie walked off mumbling to himself as he rubbed the places he'd been hit. Kuki and Wally giggled mischievously. Hoagie looked back at Wally and Kuki, who started whistling "innocently."

Hoagie rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. Now I KNOW you guys didn't do anything!" Wally whispered to himself, "Yeees!" (and you know when you get happy and you bring in your arm, clench ur fist, he did that, I couldn't explain it though.) Kuki snickered to herself. Wally just kept on playing.

Wally beat Kuki again. When he got up and did his victory dance, he accidentally stepped on Kuki's foot. "YEOW! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Kuki yelled.

"NUH-UH! WHY IN THE NAME OF CRUD WOULD I DO THAT TO YOU KUKI! I ALREADY TOLD YOU….how I feel."

Kuki still yelled at him, "I DON'T CARE! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Wally yelled back, his eyes tearing up, "KUKI! I DID NOT STEP ON YOUR FOOT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO STEP ON A CRUDDY GIRLS FOOT?" Nigel peeked in to see what all the hubbub was about. Nigel saw them yelling. He thought of something to tear them apart.

"NUMBUH THREE AND NUMBUH FOUR! FRONT AND CENTER!" Hoagie heard everyone yelling and eavesdropped on what had happened. He heard Nigel scolding them, "You guys, stop all the yelling and apologize! It was an accident. And mean it." Kuki turned to Wally, her eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry Wally." Wally turned to her and felt bad, "Sorry Kuki." Kuki wiped her eyes and smiled. Nigel was leaving, "Now was that soooo hard?" Hoagie ran back to his room. But it was too late, Nigel had already caught him, "So listening to other operatives troubles, eh?" Hoagie squealed and ran away, Nigel lowered his glasses, and raised his eyebrows watching Hoagie run away. He walked away, "That's better."

Wally noticed Kuki was sorry, so he walked over to her and hugged her tight, "It's ok Kuki. I'm sorry, it's my fault I started gloating." Kuki shook her head, "Nooo it's all my fault I started complaining for such a little thing."

Wally smiled hugged her. Kuki hugged him back. Suddenly they heard someone knock on the door. Kuki said to Wally, "I'll get it!" She skipped to the door. Someone pulled her out as she let out a squeal. Wally heard her and ran to the door. He saw a shadow holding Kuki up into the air putting his hand over her mouth. Wally clenched his fists, "You let her go you freak of nature!" The shadow kicked him in both shins and he fell to the ground. Kuki yelled out a muffled voice, "Mpph!" (Wally!)

Wally woke up. Kuki woke up next to him. Wally looked at her and said, "Where are we?"

She shrugged, "I dunno." She looked around and noticed there was torture devices of every kind. Kuki pointed her finger, shaking it, "Uhhh Wally? I think I know where we are…" Kuki pointed to a sign that read, "_BOOT CAMP TORTURE ROOM_."

Wally's face went pale. Kuki slid across to Wally and held him tight, "I'm scared Wally. I don't need to be in boot camp…." Wally lowered his head, "Don't worry Kooks," he said with a forced smile in a positive voice, "I'll get us outta 'ere." Kuki smiled, "Ok." Kuki grabbed his hand as they glided across the room.

Suddenly a light went on. Kuki and Wally stood there as still as they could. Someone shown the light on their faces, "'Ello you two." A man said with a British accent. Wally stammered. Kuki cried. "Ello and welcome to boot camp. Wallabee Beatles you should enjoy your stay here. But you Kuki, I don't know about you…" He snickered.

Kuki lowered her head and Wally patted her on the back. Kuki smiled. The British man thought, "Hmmm, the bond between these two is…Hmmm…I can use it against them…."

"Oh how stupid am I? Ello! My name is Theodore my good fellows." Wally laughed to himself as Kuki tried to hold in her laugh.

"Theodore? More like Theodork!" Kuki laughed.

"No, no, no! Theodope!" They both laughed together.

Theodore got madder and madder, "Ok you little punks! FRONT AND CENTER!" Kuki shook and Wally stood up proudly.

"HERE ARE YOUR UNIFORMS YOU LITTLE URCHINS!" Kuki hesitated to get it. She shook and grabbed it fast. She looked at it and threw it in disgust, "Eeew! Can't I wear my rainbow monkey army suit?" Theodore shook his head, "NO WAY IS ANY KID IN THIS CAMP GONNA WEAR GIRLY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Wally hid as he told Theodore, "You betta run. She gets really mad whenever people think rainbow monkeys are dumb." Theodore gave him a, "Phhh! Nothin.'" Kuki's eyes started glowing red, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT RAINBOW MONKEYS!" Theodore shook, "Umm they were girly?" Kuki charged at him, "AHHHH!" Theodore ran, "OK OK! YOU CAN WEAR THE RAINBOW MONKEY ARMY SUIT!"

Kuki smiled, "Thank you Mr. Theodore!" Wally laughed. Theodore looked at him, "OH YEAH! YA THINK THAT'S FUNNY! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20 SOLDIER! AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH THAT PUT THIS UNIFORM ON!" Wally dropped to the ground, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9" Kuki looked at him in horror. "15,16,17,18,19,20." Wally dropped to the ground, tired. Kuki ran over to him, she hated to see him like this.

Theodore looked at them evilly. After he started apologizing, "I'm awfully sorry about that, tut, tut. My temper went up." Kuki gave him a look and turned to Wally, "Are you ok? You've gotta be ok." She said crying. Wally got up and said, "Man, am I outta shape. Thank ya mate." Theodore waved at him, "It was nothing guv'ner." Wally walked out with Kuki. Wally ran into the bathroom and changed into his outfit.

Kuki waited outside to get changed into hers. Wally came out, "Maaan! These uniforms are sooo cool!" Kuki looked at him, "Whatever just get out of the bathroom." Kuki ran inside and got dressed. Well her outfit was much more girly. Hers had different shades of the rainbow in the army design. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt in rainbow colors. Wally looked at her and his jaw dropped. "You like it Wally?"

Kuki said impervious to what Wally was thinking, "Whoa." Kuki smiled and blushed. Wally shook his head, "You look good Kuki." He said smiling. "Hey, Wally! Let's go see what cabins we're in…" Wally grabbed her wrist and they ran off to the boards. Kuki read it off:

_Mandy Thornstein_

_Rosie Pickers_

_Grizelda Bearstir_

_Kuki Sanban………………………………... Tough gals Cabin_

_Wallabee Beatles_

_Eddie Tuff_

_Ted Dybear_

_Billy Pickers………………………………... Chaps Cabin_

Wally looked at the paper, "CHAPS CABIN? THAT'S LAME! YOU GET THIS COOL CABIN NAME AND I GET CHAPS CABIN?" Kuki laughed. Some guy passed by Wally and winked at Kuki. She giggled as Wally clenched his fists. Kuki waved at him as he walked up to her, "So my name is Ted Dybear, you new here?" Kuki nodded. Wally looked at him. Ted gave him a look, "So is this…" He looked on the list, "Wallabee Beatles, is he your boyfriend or something?" Kuki laughed out loud, "HIM? MY BOYFRIEND? Ha! We're just in the same sector silly!"

"Sector? For what? Oh yeah Kids Next Door. What's your Numbuh? And yours WALLABEE?" Ted asked, getting all up in Wally's face.

Kuki giggled, "I'm Numbuh Three and he's Numbuh Four." She pointed at Wally and hugged him. Ted looked at them and walked away, "Oh, okay see ya! Bye Numbuh Three!" Kuki waved back, "BYE TED!" Ted rolled his eyes as he walked away, "Girls."

Wally clenched his fist, but went to Kuki and asked her, "So uh what's your schedule for camp?" Kuki turned to him and scanned thru her schedule, "Well I've got crawling session, a fighting session, and trash pick-up. What do you have?" Wally had just looked at his and his jaw dropped, "I have the same classes as you! But…I…have an extra one…" Kuki jumped up and down, "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!" Wally lowered his head, "I have…" He gulped, "A rainbow monkey care-and-share class." Kuki squeaked with glee, "OH! LUCKY! ONLY 3 KIDS GET THAT!" Wally looked at her, "How'd you know that?" Kuki pointed her sleeve at the counselor's dorm, "I saw it on that counselor's student sheet. It also said how to escape from this camp." Wally yelled at her, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU KNEW HOW TO GET OUTTA HERE ALREADY?"

Kuki shrugged, "Well, yeah." Wally looked at her, "Well then why didn't you tell me?" Kuki blushed and lowered her head, Well I…." She started to twist her sweater around, "Well…I wanted just the 2 of us to be together for a while…." Wally blushed and jumped back, "Really?" Kuki raised her head, "Yeah." Wally got the guts to hug her and she returned it. Kuki smiled and flirted, "Oh Wally!" Wally smiled and returned it laughing, "Numbuh Three!" He said, kinda angry. Kuki giggled. Wally looked at her and smiled. He couldn't help but feel good inside. He loved to make her laugh. He looked into her eyes as she laughed, her eyes were glimmering.

Or as Kuki said her eyes were kira-kira which is Japanese for glimmering. Wally got up his courage and said, "Kuki…" Kuki stopped laughing to the seriousness of his voice, "What is it Wally?" He took a deep breath and said, "Kuki I think your eyes are pretty…." Kuki's eyes looked even more beautiful. Then she clapped her hands, "SAY IT AGAIN!" Wally crossed his arms, "Nope." Kuki frowned then looked at his face that was smiling, "You stinky head!" She said laughing. Suddenly a huge shadow was cowering over them, "IN BOOT CAMP THERE IS NOOOOO LAUGHING. LAUGHING IS PROHIBITED!"

"Oh hey Theodork." Wally commented. Theodore gave him a glare and then looked at Kuki, "Hey Mister Theodope." Theodore gave both of them a glare and told Wally, "ANOTHER 20 PUSH-UPS! NOW!" Wally fell to the ground as he complained, "Why doesn't SHE have to do push-ups?" Theodore looked at him like it was a good idea. Kuki's eyes flamed and looked at Theodore. Theodore shook in fear, "No no! The little lady doesn't HAVE to do push-ups…" Kuki smiled at him, "Good Mister Meanie Man."

She stuck her tongue out at Wally. Theodore turned to Kuki, "Would you care to join me in eating chocolates in my dorm?" Wally answered, "SURE MATE!" Theodore turned to him, "Not you ya Nitwit. The lady." Kuki blushed and smiled, "Of course Mr. Nice person." Kuki skipped along with Theodore. Wally looked at her. Then he yelled, "WHY AM I STILL DOING PUSH-UPS! I WENT _PAST_ 20!"

Kuki turned back to Wally and signaled him to come with her. She'd get this guy to give her whatever she wanted. And she knew just what to do with her special power. Theodore opened the tent door for Kuki as she walked in, "Hmmm…This place could definitely get a MAKE-OVER!" She ran over to the mirror, "Who's this? Britney Spears?" She gave him a sly look. Theodore blushed as he snatched the photo away, "She's uhh…SHE'S MY FAVORITE SINGER! YEAH THAT'S IT!"

Kuki gave him a look then turned her head to Wally who was following close behind. She winked at him and said to Theodore, "Listen punk. Me and my friend here wanna get outta this dump. You've got 2 days to get us outta here. GOT IT!" Theodore looked at her shaking his head, "Kuki, Kuki, Kuki. You just don't get it do you? I've known your little friend has been following us in here. And our boot camp promise is "Where we mold juvenile delinquents to good." So that's our promise."

Kuki was confused, "So what?" Theodore looked at Wally then Kuki, "So what? It means that we are going to keep you guys here until you are molded to good. So that means you will be staying here until you turn into ADULTS!"

He gave out an evil laugh as Kuki and Wally looked at each other gasping in horror, "WE CAN'T STAY 'ERE MATE! BECAUSE I STILL WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS!" Wally shouted. Theodore looked at him, "You don't know do you? THEY'VE BEEN HERE FOR 2 DAYS! Every single kid that got assigned camps is here! So then every kid in the universe will turn into adults! So that means that there will be no more KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

Theodore pulled out his outfit, "You Kids Next Door are so gullible." Kuki lifted her finger and shook it, "It's…it's…" Wally whispered to himself, "It's Father."

OMG! FATHER IS KEEPING ALL KIDS THERE! WHO'S GONNA SAVE THEM? See what they do in my sequel, "Operation TEAM." And if anyone has any good ideas for the word "TEAM" PULEEZ HELP ME! Oh ya. And also puleez review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok in the last thingy we found out FATHER was behind it all soooo in this little story we're gonna focus on them working in the camp. Ok I warn you, this will have things that are like gruesome and abusive. Like slapping them, nothing serious though. You know the typical thing parents used to do. "Theodore" is old-fashioned. So he WILL be slapping and spanking the kids. Thank you.

"I'm so…." Kuki fell to the floor, "So….tired…." She fainted right into Wally's arms. Wally looked at her in horror, "You guys! We gotta help 'er!" Abby looked at him raising her hat, "Oh really? Why should we?" Wally looked at her, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Hoagie looked at Wally, "Yeah, I mean, if you didn't have "certain feelings" for someone when they went to the door and you followed we wouldn't be in this mess." Nigel laughed, "Yeah Numbuh Four, if SOMEONE didn't have "certain feelings" for…." He coughed up, "Kuki." He continued, "Then we would NOT be in this mess."

Hoagie nodded, "Yeah, why should we help you?" Wally looked at them, "FINE I'LL HELP HER BY MYSELF!" Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie laughed, "HA HA HA! YOU FELL FOR IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Hoagie laughed. "Yeah!" Abby added, "Numbuh Five thinks 'youse' is just gullible." Nigel snickered, "Yeah Numbuh Four, you should have seen how mad you were!" Wally pretended to laugh, "Ya, I knew ya was just kidding…" Kuki was half awake, "Huh? What happened?"

Wally looked at her, "A joke." He looked at the others coldly as they whistled innocently. Kuki looked at Wally and laughed, "You fell for the "I won't help you" joke?" Kuki laughed but was interrupted by a string of coughs, "Ooo I'm sorry, I'll just go rest in my tent…" She slid out of Wally's arms as he let her down slowly. Kuki looked like a drunk, walking, then leaning over, then walking. The other kids couldn't help but laugh. Wally gave them a glare as he ran over to Kuki, "Kuki! Wait! Lemme help ya get ya to ya tent!" Kuki smiled and looked back, "Thanks Wallabee…I mean Wally." Wally blushed and thought, "Gee she's never called me that before…" Wally smiled and took hold of her hand.

She giggled as they told jokes and the team watched them walk off. Abby said under her breath, "Lovebirds." Nigel heard something, "What was that Numbuh Five?" Abby shook her head, "Ohhhh nothing Numbuh One!" Hoagie knew she said something. Hoagie walked up to Abby and said, "I know you said something so spill it." Abby walked away, "Fool I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout." Hoagie shrugged and moved away.

Wally slowly walked Kuki to her tent as she smiled at him the whole way. As soon as they came to her tent she saw some rough girls hanging out in the front. Kuki looked at them as one of them commented, "Yup we got another girly girl." They snickered and looked cool. Wally looked at Kuki who lowered her head. Wally looked at the girls. He clenched his fists tightly and walked up to the girls, "Hey listen if you do anything to Kuki, make fun of her, hurt her, whateva if you do anything to hurt her you'll be seeing me." Kuki smiled and skipped to her cabin. The girls giggled as they asked Kuki, "What? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kuki blushed as another girl said, "I wish I had a boyfriend that stood up for me." Then another girl, "Or one sooooo cute." The last girl walked up to Wally, "Or a great sense in fashion." She said as she got her finger and slid it up his jacket, zipping up his jacket zipper. Wally gulped and blushed then walked away, "See ya later Kuki!" All the girls giggled and whispered, "He's so cute." "He's so tough." "He's so cool." Kuki broke in, "Why don't you try so nice?" Wally was already gone. Kuki being her happy go lucky self was so absorbed in the nature of this place.

The other girls kept gossiping about how hot he was and what great sense of fashion he had. This time Kuki yelled, "GEEZ YOU GUYS! HE'S NOT THAT GREAT! HE'S NOT THAT CUTE! HE'S NOT THAT TOUGH! HE'S NOT ANYTHING!" Wally turned around and saw Kuki yelling at the girls. About him. It broke his heart. He ran to his tent as fast as he could to hide that the fact that he WAS indeed crying. He told himself, "She's just a cruddy girl. She didn't mean it. But why did she have to yell it. Why am I crying? Wallabee Beatles DOES NOT cry."

He teared up and ran to the tent. He kept his head down and looked at the floor when he got in the tent. Just his luck, Nigel and Hoagie were in his tent. As soon as they saw him they ran up to him and said, "Hey Numbuh Four isn't this the great-est? What's wrong with you?" Hoagie said, realizing he was crying. Wally pushed him away, "Nothing's wrong." Nigel raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?" He looked at him slyly, "Numbuh Three said something about you didn't she?" Nigel said smiling. Wally looked at him, "How did you know?" Hoagie pointed out, "Well like everyone knows. She yelled it thru like the PA system. At least that's as loud. I mean the whole camp heard." Nigel placed his hand gently on Wally's back, "It's ok. She didn't mean it. She was just probably peeved that the girls were talking so much about you."

Wally looked at them, "Gee thanks you guy- Wait how did you know that?" Hoagie and Nigel looked at each other nervously, "Uh…uh…" Wally looked at them, "Were you guys spying on ME?" Nigel nodded, "Tee hee…. Uhhh….yeah." Wally looked at them and at first he was so mad he would've beaten the stuffing right outta them but instead he relaxed and walked away making way for Kuki's tent. Kuki was in her tent lying on her bed. Her hair spread out on her pillow, her legs in the air, throwing a ball up in the air then catching it, "Why did I have to be so stupid?" She said between the catches, "I bet I hurt Wally's feelings."

She threw it again, "It's sooo not the rainbow-monkey spirit." Wally heard enough. He walked in and Kuki perked up, "HEY WALLY!" Wally turned his head. Kuki walked up to him. She knew what was wrong. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Wally turned around and smiled, which he rarely did. She grasped him in a huge hug. Wally just squiggled around, "Ok Kuki enough hugging." Kuki immediately let go and dropped him on the floor. Wally stumbled for awhile but he managed to get up. Kuki smiled and hugged him again. Wally just kinda loosened up. Soon they met up with the other kids and thought of an escape plan. Kuki walked and wasn't really minding the other kids. She just ignored them. Wally tried to get her into the conversation but she was just too distracted. Wally kept nudging her and she got all mad, "Geez Wally! STOP POKING ME! I'M LOOKING AT PRETTY THINGS!" Abby laughed, "Yeah Wally, she's looking at pretty things." Hoagie joined in, "Yeah Wally she's just-"

Abby cut him off, "Please man, just don't say anything." Abby covered his mouth, "Ya done?" Hoagie nodded. Abby released her hand and kept walking. (is that right grammar/ "released her hand?" if you know please say so in a review) Nigel was explaining a newer plan, operation BREAKOUT. By now Kuki was listening. Wally nudged her again and asked, "Don't you remember looking at the teacher sheet and seeing how to get outta here?" Hoagie looked at them, "WHAT? THERE'S A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE?" Kuki nodded, "Yeah, but...I don't remember..." Hoagie looked at her, "WHAT!" Nigel looked at them and taught them the new plan, BREAKOUT, it went like this:

Ok first, Numbuh Three, since you were the star of our school play in L.O.V.E. you will pretend you are hurt when we are army crawling with the electric fences above us. Pretend to scratch yourself on the wire. Since you know how to control Theodore you will go with him in his tent and keep him busy. Numbuh Four, you will sort of be Numbuh Three's sidekick. When she pretends to get hurt you will take one of the guards keys, just in case we go to the "keep." And also because that's our ticket outta here. Anyway Numbuh Five you will get the keys from Numbuh Four and keep them safe. Just DON'T GET CAUGHT. Numbuh Two, you will stay with me by the gate waiting for Numbuh Five. Numbuh Four, you will go get Numbuh Three back from Theodore. Make up an excuse. Say that the teacher for the next subject commands she comes back to class. Then we all meet up by the gate and escape."

"Sooo whadda guys think?" Nigel asked his team. Abby nodded with agreement, Hoagie stood in awe, Kuki was too distracted, and Wally was just looking around. Nigel asked asked again, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?" Everyone "woke up." Everyone nodded, "Yeah yeah, great plan mate."

"Good idea Numbuh One!"

"Numbuh Five thinks it's pure genius."

"Great plan! YOU'RE THE MAN!" Nigel took in the glory and stood proudly, "Awww it was nothing guys!" Everyone reassured him, "No really! You are!" Nigel told them, "OK GUYS GEEZ! I'M NOT THAT GREAT!" Nigel blushed. Kuki rolled her eyes, Wally tapped his foot, Hoagie raised an eyebrow, and Abby just looked at him, lowering her hat. Nigel cleared his throat, "Ahem. ANYWAY…..So that's the plan. Everyone clear on it?" Everyone nodded. Nigel looked at them, "Ok then Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" (then that kool thing with their badge zooming in and out)

OMG! They're gonna escape! WOOT! But sadly I'm still working on the ending. Just a bit of writer's block. Sooooo thanx 4 bein sooooo patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation ESCAPE

"Ok ya ready Numbuh One?" Abby said thru her communicator. Wally was chatting away with Kuki and Hoagie was hanging around his tent. Nigel heard Wally and Kuki giggling thru the communicators. Nigel yelled, "DON'T ABUSE THE TECHNOLOGY OF THE COMMUNICATORS!" Kuki was holding in her laughter. Wally was trying not to laugh. Suddenly they burst into laughter. Nigel rolled his eyes and said, "If you guys don't work I guess we could just leave you here…."

Kuki and Wally abruptly stopped laughing. Nigel nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Numbuh Five REPORT!" Abby mumbled something about being in a bad mood. Nigel waited impatiently, "I said, Numbuh Five, REPORT!" Abby replied, "GEEZ! We're clear Mr. Nigel Uno-boss-man." Hoagie was talking to some guy in his tent, "Yeah I know Harry. That Theodore guy is weird. Yeah I know what you're talking about. I mean seriously….Wait hold up! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! THEODORE IS……"

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from his communicator. He saw Numbuh One pointing his finger "cutting his throat" murmuring, "DON'T SAY WHO!" Harry was watching Hoagie now, "Who is Theodore?" He asked. Hoagie giggled nervously, "NO ONE!" Harry gave him a look, "Ok then…." Hoagie ran outside and looked at his communicator. Numbuh One was so relieved he didn't say anything. Hoagie looked into his CALL'EM.

Calling

Amigos

Lightly

Liberates

Emergency

Maneuver

(I made this up. If ya ever want to use it go ahead. I do have email sooooo ya you can just email me and say you're gonna use it thanx! Btw it's thanx!" THANK YOU!)

Hoagie looked into his CALL'EM and saw Kuki and Wally giggling. He heard Kuki say something about Mushi and how she had mistaken the butter-ball on her waffle for ice-cream. (I actually did that one time, it was GROSS!) Wally was busting up. Kuki smiled and saw Hoagie, "Oh hey Numbuh Two! We were just talking about you!" Hoagie blushed hoping Wally hadn't told Kuki that time he accidentally laughed so hard he blew milk out from his nose, getting it all over the girl of his dreams. Hoagie yelled at Wally, "I told you not to tell anyone!" Kuki just looked at him, "What are you talking abo-" Wally winked at her, "I'm sorry mate…It just slipped…"

Kuki nodded. She realized they were playing a joke to have him spill it himself. Hoagie scolded Wally, "For shame Numbuh Four! I can't believe you told Kuki that I blew milk from my nose and got it on Laura!" Kuki burst into laughter, "You blew nose milk on the most popular girl in school, Laura, you blew nose milk ALL OVER LAURA? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Wally put his arm around her, laughing in hysterics. Hoagie looked at them and frowned at Wally, "NUMBUH FOUR!"

Wally smiled at him, "What? Ya said I couldn't tell. YOU'RE the one that told her." Hoagie pondered for a bit. Then he gave Wally a glare. Kuki walked off, then out of Hoagie's sight, she cracked up. Hoagie was scolding Wally and in between they heard Kuki laughing, and laughing. Hoagie looked at Kuki, "GEEZ! KUKI SHUT UP!" Kuki eyes teared up. Her lower lip quivered. Wally looked at Hoagie, "AHH NUMBUH TWO! I JUST SHUT HER UP!" Kuki's eyes got bigger. Hoagie giggled nervously, "He he….Ummmm…SEE YA LATER!" He hung up.

Wally looked at the communicator. It was just fuzz. Wally built up anger, "NUMBUH TWO! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!" Kuki cried so loud. Wally looked at her and got out one of her toys, "It's ok Kuki. Mr.Fuzzlebottom doesn't want you to cry!" Kuki kept crying then she slowly stopped, "Numbuh Four?" Wally answered, "Ya Kuki?"

"Why do you have one of my toys? I didn't bring any on the trip…." Kuki slyly looked at him, "YOU TOOK ONE OF MY TOYS DIDN'T YOU NUMBUH FOUR! BECAUSE YOU LI-" Wally covered her mouth, "C'mon Kuki. Geez we're in A CRUDDY CAMP WITH KIDS ALL AROUND." Kuki looked around at all the kids, all of them staring at them. Kuki blushed, "Uhhhh…..Sorry guys. You secretly like rainbow monkeys huh Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Four ignored her. They ran off. Nigel came up on their communicator, "You guys ready to put our plan to work?" They both nodded.

WALLY POV

Man I thought Kuki was gonna say something about…..My feelings. But I'm glad I shut her up in time. But now who cares. We're gonna get outta here. I heard Numbuh One's voice through the communicator. Kuki grabbed it out of my pocket when I was reaching for it. So as you guessed, we held hands for the first time ever. I blushed like mad and I couldn't help but notice that Kuki was blushing a bit too. Kuki laughed nervously and swiped the communicator, "What is it Numbuh One?"

"Well Numbuh Three, we are just preparing for the plan, are you ready?" Kuki nodded.

"Ok good because we need to sta-" Suddenly Nigel's other phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello Nigel Uno of Kids Next Door, how can I be of assis-" The person on the other line interrupted him, "NIGEY! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO COME BACK HOME! YOUR FATHER HAS NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE! YOU BETTER COME BACK NIGEY!" Nigel listened to his insane girlfriend, "Lizzie, I'm trying to break out of a camp. CALL ME BACK LATER!" He heard laughing on his communicator. He looked at it. He saw Kuki and Wally laughing.

Nigel told Lizzie, "Lizzie. Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW! I'M VERY BUSY!" Lizzie gasped, "WELL FINE MR. GRUMP UNO!" With that she kept blabbing. Nigel looked at his phone that Lizzie was yelling in. He took it and hung up. Kuki and Wally wiped a tear from their eye and looked at Nigel. He looked serious. They stopped laughing and said, "We're ready."

After that they hung up. Kuki ran over to lesson with army crawl, according to plan. Wally hid behind a pillar. Kuki was crawling and just like the plan she stuck a part of her shirt to the fence and cried. One of the employees came over to Kuki and asked her what happened. Kuki cried, "I scratched myself!" The employee looked at her shirt and brought her to Theodore. Wally got out his communicator, "This is Sidekick. Actress is in the nest. I repeat Actress is in the nest." Hoagie was listening, "What the heck is Sidekick and Actress? And the nest?" Wally shook his head, "C'mon man! Don't tell me you haven't seen any old movies!" Hoagie laughed nervously, "Of course I have…."

Wally wasn't convinced. He just 'tsked' him, "Woteva. Oh shoot! I missed the guard! Hold on see ya in PHASE TWO!" He hung up. He rolled over to the guard that was taking Kuki. He tip toed over and….. "YES! GOT THEIR KEYS!" He whispered. Meanwhile Kuki was in the tent with "Theodore." She put on a little disguise so Father wouldn't recognize her. She had her hair in a ponytail and she put a skirt over her pants. She walked into the tent. Father was sitting in a chair, his back facing Kuki. He asked her, "So what seems to be the problem Miss Sabuki?" (that is her codename!) Kuki answered, "Oh I just got a little scratch." Father turned his chair around, "Oh I'm sure that's what happened….MISS SANBAN!" Kuki quivered with fear, "YOU'LL NEVER MAKE US STAY HERE!"

Wally heard what was happening so he put on his disguise. His codename was "Bobby." Hoagie made it for him. He put on a cap and wore a baseball shirt. He walked into the tent where Father morphed back into Theodore, "Hello chap. What do ya need?" "Bobby" answered, "Umm Kimi Sabuki needs to go to her next class." Theodore looked at them and regretted what he had said, "Ok go ahead. I hope you learned your lesson Miss Sabuki." (woah so not like father, but then again he IS in disguise and has to play the part)

Bobby and Kimi walked out. Kuki took off her disguise as she sighed with relief, "MAN THAT WAS SO SCARY!" Wally looked at her, "It's ok Kuki. We're gonna be gone soon." Kuki smiled and got out her communicator, "Ok on to PHASE TWO!"

"Numbuh Five is on the case!" Numbuh Five said thru the CALL 'EM. Pretty soon they saw Abby thru the shadows. Wally didn't even notice when she took the keys from him.

Abby got out her CALL 'EM, "Got the keys Numbuh One! It's your show! I'll be right over!" "Affirmative. C'mon Numbuh Two. Here we go." Nigel answered.

Abby, Kuki, and Wally were heading to the other two. Abby ran ahead of them to give the keys to Nigel. In a few minutes they reached the rest of the team. But when they got there they were gone.

Abby looked everywhere for Nigel and Hoagie. She looked in every tent. But then the only tent she didn't look in, "Father." Wally said angrily, clenching his fists. Kuki lowered her head, "How are we gonna get in there Numbuh Five?" "We're gonna go in." She said. "Yeah I know we're gonna go in but how?" Kuki asked obliviously. (ummm I'm not sure….is that a word?) Abby shook her head, "Just forget it Kuki." Kuki smiled and looked around. Abby turned to them, "Ok, here's the plan..."

Kuki snuck around the campus, waiting until Father (still disguised as Theodore) stepped out of his tent. Kuki got out her communicator as she noticed Father step out of the tent, "EAGLE HAS LEFT THE NEST, I REPEAT, EAGLE HAS LEFT THE NEST." Abby smiled, "Go ahead Numbuh Three." Kuki snuck into Father's tent and searched for the floor-plan of the camp.

When she found it she lifted it up then stuffed it into her bag. She heard muffled voices then turned around and saw Hoagie and Nigel tied up to a pole. Kuki smiled then said, "Oh there you are!" Unfortunately Father just came back and saw Kuki trying to untie them. Father smiled at her then hurled a fireball at her, knocking her against the wall. She passed out, seeing Father tying her up before she closed her eyes.

Kuki woke up and saw the guys looking at her Hoagie asked, "Numbuh Three? Are you ok? You've been out for like, 2 hours." Kuki smiled, then rubbed her back, "Yeah I'm fin-Ow!" She looked around and noticed that Father wasn't there so she got out her communicator and called Abby, "Numbuh Five! The plan went awry! I need backup! You guys need to get the floor-plan! It's-ow! On his desk! Over and out!" Abby looked at Wally and nodded her head, "You heard her! Let's go!"

Wally snuck over to Father's tent and signaled Abby to come. Abby ran over to him and nodded, "Let's go." They stepped into the tent and looked around. Wally was the first to spot Kuki and the others. (mostly Kuki. Lol) Wally ran over to them and untied the ropes. Abby grabbed the floor-plan and looked at it, "This isn't the floor-plan." Kuki tilted her head then ran over to her, "Yeah it is." Abby showed her the paper as Kuki read it, "Gull-i-ble Kid-s Ne-xt D-o-or? That's not the floor-plan I saw." Hoagie scratched his head, "Wait a second..." Hoagie pushed Kuki to the floor as Father tried to hurl a fireball at her. Kuki smiled, "Thanks."

Father looked at them, "Nice floor-plan huh?" Nigel looked at him, "So Father, where is it then?" Father laughed, "Like I'd tell mere children! HA! You're even more gullible than I thought you were!" He laughed as he threw another fireball at Nigel. Nigel flipped and landed on his feet, "TELL US!" Father just kept hurling fireballs. He threw another right towards Kuki but she was too shocked to move. Wally jumped in front of her and took the shot. Kuki ran up to him, "WALLY! ARE YOU OK?" Wally gave her a thumbs up then plopped on the floor. Kuki sighed, "Thank god."

Abby spotted a shelf and just felt the floor-plan was in it. She ran over to it and opened the shelf. She grabbed the paper and saw the floor-plan with a bright yellow path showing how to leave the camp. She waved it in the air and yelled, "I've got it!" Nigel heard and signaled all the kids to retreat. They all ran out as Father ran after them. Hoagie got a trash can lid and brought it along. Kuki carried Wally.

Father was hurling another fireball at Wally but Hoagie jumped in front of him and held out the trash can lid as Father's fireball came back at him with more speed. The kids ran away as Abby led them out to freedom. Kuki hugged Wally as he suddenly jumped up. All of a sudden a bright flash of light blinked and all the children in the boot camp were back at their homes, and all the pain they had at the boot camp had vanished, along with the boot camp. And all the kids went back to the treehouse to burn the floor-plan so that the boot camp would never be built again.

As they were back at the treehouse Abby figured she dropped the floor-plan, "Oh well. At least Father won't have it."

SOMEWHERE IN ARABIA

"Man, I knew those barbecue addresses were wrong." Toilenator said to himself. A piece of paper flew in front of his face as he grabbed it, "Hmmm..."

THE END

OR IS IT?

Lol. That's the end everyone. Thank y'all for reading it! Puleez review! Thank you! Kooky4kuki over and out!


End file.
